


Amputee Marinette au (discontinued)

by izzybelledot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kleptomaniac Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Basically my au where Marinette is an Amputee, Chloe and Mari are childhood friends, Ninette and Alyadrien....just trust me on this one Kay?Written in headcannons cuz what is motivation for actual writting?I'm sorry, I cnat finish this djabdjd
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Amputee Marinette au (discontinued)

Marinette lost her leg when she was little, her and Chloe were childhood friends and someone tried to threaten Chloe's father, but grabbed the wrong girl, badly cut her leg as a diversion to escape. 

Chloe blamed herself, but after her mom already leaving she couldn't handle the guilt and treated Marinette horribly to drive her away

Marinette got a wooden leg, but prefers to use the wheelchair at school. (Partially beacouse she's too shy to not get accidentally knocked over by other students and the wheelchair gives her a wide berth)

1st day of school, Marinettes early to school, being used to taking extra time to get there. She sees Master Fu fall, and leaves her wheelchair to signal the car to stop. She then walks with him across the crosswalk back to her chair to ensure they could see him. 

When Mari gets to school she's going to the seat in the front Chloe normally has, as it's easy to access, Chloe's already sitting there thou, cuz she's a b*tch. 

Alya is p i s s e d but beacouse Ms. Bustier has her hands tied by the schools don't anger Chloe policy

Mari sits where Adrien would've sat next to Nino, who was already moved there by the teacher. Alya sits behind then, and Adrien sits with her. 

Beacouse of the new seating arrangement, Nino and Marinette take some time in classes to catch-up via notes on a shared notebook. (Cuz dammit they're childhood friends mkay)

There's no gum incident, but Mari is cautious of Adrien due to him being friends with Chloe

Mari stays at school for lunch, so Chat Noir has to defeat Stoneheart on his own the first time

Alya runs after the akuma, Adrien is concerned when his new friend stops texting him at lunch, then sees the news report, finds Plagg, and he's off!

He listened to Plagg completely before transforming since Alya was ranting to him about her favorite superhero making a similar mistake of not listening before attacking. He uses cataclysm on Stoneheart, whitch like in later episodes, makes Stoneheart basically passout, and the paper falls out of his hand so Chat can rip it up

Alya asks what his name is, and Chat Noir offers her an interview at a latter date. 

School resumes, Marinette taking some extra time to comfort Ivan

When Marinette gets to class, Adrien notces Ivan and Mylene arent back yet, and is a little concerned

Class actually ends, and Nino and Mari decide via notebook convo, to talk to the two behind them since not too many ppl have tried

They introduce themselves and the four instantly click, making plans to meet up later, when Adrien admits he's not sure his dad will let him go Alya suggests he threaten to dye his hair as blackmail. Marinette suggests pink, then offers to get him the dye if he needs to. 

Suddenly the wall caves in, and Stoneheart grabs Mylene and Chloe, leaving the class in shock

Alya runs after the akuma, Adrien following after her, having put the Chat Noir ring in her bag which she forgot earlier. 

Nino helps Marinette get home since some of the pavement got smashed by Stoneheart

When they get there, (Mari leaves wheelchair downstairs) they both go to her room to watch the news and play games maybe 

Marinette opens the miraculous box and Nino helps Tikki calm her down

Marinette is concerned beacouse of her disability, but Tikki tells her she can have wings, since she drained the constume due to her hearts desire

When Marinette transforms she has an actually cool costume: like the original, but with fingerless black gloves over it, black thick belt and boots. There a pair of shimmering red, black veined wings on her back, and her left leg is her normal prosthetic with grey painted over it.(it's differant then the other beacouse Marinette wants to inspire other people with her disability)

Marinette swings off to help Chat Noir, and Nino sees Chat Noir rescue Alya from under a car on tv and runs to catch up(Chat Noir had a similar situation to Alya and Mari originally in the series)

When they get to the tower Chat Noir is kinda upset that this Ladybug is so late but is more thankful for help then anything

Stoneheart throws Chloe, and Chat jumps to catch her by pole vaulting since Ladybug is convincing the police to not snipe Stoneheart

The police mock Chat Noir for messing up, and ask Ladybug to stay out of the way and not "twist her little ankle"

Nino yells out obsenities at the police from behind the barrier, and Marinette is more confident since she's used to being mocked

She gives the same speech but flies up to meet the butterflies while she's talking

They end up using the same plan, but Ladybugs luckycharm is thrown to Chat Noir to get Ivan down safely

Chat Noir doesn't fall in love with Ladybug since he's kinda put out with her being late (he and ladybug jokingly flirt as they get more comfortable with each other, but it's more for shit and giggles then anything)

Alya however, is more then interested in the Cat who handled the Akuma without help the first time around. (She figures along with half of the population it's joking since anytime it gets too close, the other would laugh and back up)

Ladybug gives Mylene Ivan's song paper after purifying the akuma and letting out the miraculous cure

Nino and Marinette talk about it, and he agrees not to tell anyone: helping her keep her identity safe and covering for her constantly.

Alya doenst know Adrien is Chat Noir, but has a crush on Chat while Adrien is a bit enamored by the brave girl who made him feel like he can be himself despite his father

At school, Before class Nino, Mari, Alya, and Adrien are talking and nino mentions Chloe's bullying of Marinette, Alya bringing up the seat thing

Adrien is disgusted and voices so quite openly (Mari has a little bit of a like for him, but nothing even close to as strong as in the original series, more of a thought then anything)

Alya and Adrien would 100% be partners in crime and you cnat convince me otherwise

They go to Chloe and Sabrina's seat and sit there

Chloe wants to argue but can't cuz it's 'Adrikins', she still tries to tell Mari and Nino to move

Marinette refuses and points out she literally has a wooden leg, Nino pointing out she can just take a differant seat

Chloe then trieds to tell Alya to move, they laugh

Finally Chloe accepts defeat, sitting behind Marinette and Nino (if she uses the vantage point to throw a mean note at Marinette halfway through the lesson, then Marinette just tells the teacher; while Chloe doenst get in trouble, she does get Sabrina moved, and now Kim sits next to her

The umbrella scene is differant

Here's what happens instead:

The 4 (Mari, Nino, Alya, Adrien) are walking to the front, when it starts to rain, Adrien offers Alya his umbrella, only for her to laugh and assure him her ride is coming, she gives a kiss on the cheek to him

He's flustered for a minute before alya goes "get going dork, don't want my new friend catching a cold"

Needless to say Plagg teases him all the way home 

Alya's sister picks her up

Marinette stays with Nino till his ride gets there, they talk about the day

Finally Nino's mom pills up, but Nino feels bad for Mari

"Want to catch a ride with me? You only live down the street afterall"

Nino's mom is happy to see Mari since she knew her as a kid, when Mari leaves the car she steals Nino's hat, beacouse we all know she's a kleptomaniac who steals things from people she trusts

She doesn't realise it until she in her room "OMG TIKKI I STOLE HIS HAT, HELL NEVER FORGIVE ME AND I SIT NEXT TO HIM IN CLASS AND HE KNOWS IM LADYBUG AND STOP LAUGHINF TIKKI THIS IS SERIOUS-"

Nino realises as soon as it leaves his head, but he knows thats how Mari is, and is actually honored she trusts him so much when they hadn't talked since like 4th grade

When Adrien gets home he tells his dad about the hangout with his friends, when his dad refuses Adrien actually threatened to dye his hair green, Gabriel is s h o o k

He doenst believe him until Adrien puls up a picture Mari sent him of the dye

Gabriel would just pull his son out of school, until he realises having his son at the school would allow him to maybe learn about any teenage drama from Adrien

He lets him go to the hangout on the condition that they have scheduled lunches together every other saturday

Adrien is elated and Gabriel realsies (cuz Nathalie told him) that Adrien hadn't been happy in forever

(beacouse in this au I'm making Gabriel want to be better for Adrien but he's also emotionally constipated)

(I took this off my Tumblr btw not stealing)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! If this gets any attention I'll be shocked lol, I put in a couple of my favorite headcannons like klepto Mari this fic w i l l be Ninette and Alyadrien beacouse I am a multishipper and I think these pairings work best with this headcannon, though I could see any pairing 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Gimme suggestions and comments If ya please


End file.
